


When Everything You Think is Incomplete

by Spadejo9



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Gambling, Inspired by A Night Like This by Caro Emerald, M/M, Movie: Casino Royale (2006), Songfic, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, aggressive shrugging on my part, casino - Freeform, song's based off of the old movie, tags updated as things appear, uh that's it for now? I can't think atm, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadejo9/pseuds/Spadejo9
Summary: Based off of the song A Night Like This by Caro EmeraldTake a lookBeyond the moonYou see the stars.And when you look aroundYou know the room by heart





	When Everything You Think is Incomplete

Hanzo fixed the cuffs of the suit coat he was wearing. It was one of many he owned, but it was still his favorite and he lamented at the frayed stitching he found near the collar. Regardless, he looked impeccable (as per usual) and continued to watch over the casino from the private room he was given. The ringing of and clattering of the pachinko machines and the incessant din of shouts, hoots, and hollers was significantly drowned out by the dark walls that surrounded him , and for that, he was grateful. He took the drink he was offered earlier and swirled it around, contemplating on his current predicament.

 

Genji was by no means a stupid kid. Far from it, actually. Witty and bright with a  mischievous glint in his dark eyes, Genji was like a scheming little fox that was unfortunately a little too greedy and free spirited for the Shimada clan. His headstrong, hedonistic, heretical and just downright cocky ways often landed him in trouble which required his family to pull him out of.

 

This week’s edition of “what did Genji do” included making payments out to an extremely questionable third party and leaving his family about ¥556,000,000 in debt.

 

So here’s Hanzo, collecting outstanding debts from every business that owes his family money in an attempt to save face under the radar. He fumed into his sake, as if it could help him curb his anger toward his brother. He slammed the glass down on the table and massaged the bridge of his nose. Not now. In the presence of clients, remain stoic, impassable, disciplined, tempered. He’s here to collect money. He’s not here because of the debt, he’s here because this casino owes money. The owner doesn’t need to know about the problems within the family, only to pay when he’s told to pay.

 

His eye catches the frayed stitching on the inside of his sleeve and his mood sinks even lower. “今日は私の日ではない。”

 

* * *

 

McCree was a sucker. It came with being young, emotional, and needlessly altruistic. He wasn’t an idiot, mind you. Rather, he just frequently acts without thinking in the worst possible situations, much to the dismay of his higher ups.

 

Maybe it had something to do with redemption, or maybe it was kind of like a spiritual awakening. Whatever it was, his commanding officer, Gabriel Reyes, always started getting headaches whenever McCree checked in via comm link. As of his last mission in Münich, Jesse McCree’s list of mishaps includes: getting drunk right before an important stake out, getting drunk AT the stake out, flirting with pretty guys, gals and omnics, taking it upon himself to “deliver justice” at the wrong time, drinking to pass the time, diving into combat without approval, napping on the job, and lastly, checking in at the worst possible times (His higher ups would skin him alive if McCree said a word about what he walked in on). Reyes wasn’t even sure if the former gang member was aware of how irresponsible he was being. Sure he got the information Blackwatch wanted, but god _damn_ , he felt like wringing out McCree’s neck when he catches the kid doing something so careless.

 

Right now, though. Here, in the present, McCree realized he was in some extremely deep shit.

 

Location: Hanamura, Japan.

Objective: Find out as much information about the Shimada Clan as possible. Should there be an altercation, minimize casualties. And under all circumstances do NOT engage with the Shimada family.

 

It was a pretty basic recon mission, mostly preliminary surveillance; the baby steps toward the grand end goal he was not privy to. About 3 days in he overheard some gossip about a local casino owned by the Shimada family. McCree decided to check out this tip and maybe find out about partnerships, inner workings, any exploitable issues, or whatever. Also maybe kill some time and gamble a bit.

 

So he headed back to his hotel room with some take out from some place the pretty receptionist recommended and pulled out the pressed suit Commander Reyes forcibly packed for him (Thanks dad). McCree scrolled through his data pad and looked at the mission file. It definitely was a suit that “Mr. Malachi Valero, horse breeder and ranch owner from old money” would wear. He silently thanked Reyes for making an ID that let him to wear his Stetson. Hell, who was he kidding? He would wear it regardless of the fake ID he was given.

 

The next night, he finds himself among the bright flashing lights and the clanging of the pachinko machines. It’s all neon and shouting and the heavy scent of tobacco and alcohol all give pressing encouragement to chase that slim chance of winning big. McCree spots shadowed figures watching over the casino, can feel their gazes bearing down on him and he  starts getting jittery. He passes by one of them and he catches a glimpse of the elaborate tattoo that cradled the man’s neck. A Serpentine body slithering up the throat which part the horde of dark storm clouds. The tell tale sign of a grunt of the Shimada Clan.

 

Well, he sure didn’t get the wrong casino, that’s for sure.

 

Not even 10 minutes have passed and McCree rushes into the bathroom to gather himself. The cursory evaluation looked just a little bit bleak. Grunts were everywhere and he hasn’t got the faintest idea about where he e was gonna do this mission properly, he’s gonna need a little encouragement. Moseying down to the bar, he gives a charming smile to the bar tender. “Two shots of whiskey _onegai_.” As foreign and tongue tripping Japanese is for him, McCree was determined to demonstrate what little he DID know.

 

The bartender just handed him his drinks with amusement in his eyes. “どうぞカウボーイさん。” He scoffed and moved onto more important customers.

 

A little hurt by the lack of reaction, McCree tossed back his drinks and went on his way to work his magic. (He left less than he normally did in the tip jar.)

 

McCree is 26 years old, passionate, just a little bit tipsy, one of the best crack shots in Blackwatch, and is currently in the middle of enemy territory with no game plan, no support and no fucking clue about how big this operation really is. Reyes is gonna kill him when he finds out.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep right now so I'm posting whatever I currently have for this fic, but it'll (most likely) be updated with more chapters that explores this AU more. I don't intend to go more than maybe like 7ish chapters? something like that. Anyways I'm antsy so I'm gonna get this all out like rn
> 
> also i literally know nothing about gambling or about large sums of money or about criminal empires so please bear with me
> 
> This, like the rest of my fics are unbeta'd so //jazz hands//
> 
> Title is a ref to a line in the song
> 
> \- ¥556 million JPY --> $5 million USD according to good ol' google  
> \- “今日は私の日ではない。” --> Today is not my day  
> \- “どうぞカウボーイさん。” --> Here you go Mr.Cowboy
> 
> Check out the song! --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74LXx0wSqMI


End file.
